


Perfect Night

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Magnus Bane, Breeding, Dominant Alec, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Clary, Omega Magnus Bane, Panty Kink, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Omega Magnus and Alpha Alec have wild sex... that's it.





	Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while.. but im back and ready to give more Bottom!Magnus fics! :3 
> 
> Enjoy >_<

**_‘What do you imagine a perfect night would include, Alexander?’_** Was the text Alec got one day by his beloved omega.

Alec was in a meeting, bored and horny. His Alpha phenomes going crazy. Daydreaming about returning home to said Omega with his eyes nearly falling shut with intensity. His eagerness took over when replying to the text.

_‘Anything that involves me pinning your arms behind your head with one hand, choking you or pulling your hair with the other, biting your lip, ear and neck, licking down to your pants and taking your boxers off with my mouth. Then eating you out with everything I’ve got. Then slipping my cock in slow half way, then shoving it in so roughly, leaving a bruise. I’ll leave hickies all the way down your neck, chest, thighs… fuck. I’ll bite over your mating mark to claim you all over again. Anything that involves that.’_

It wasn’t long before the reply came, **_‘Oh… Alexander… I didn’t expect... that...’_**

 _‘There is so much I wanna do to you.’_ Alec texted, crossing his legs to hide his secret.

**_‘Do tell me more, Alpha.’_ **

_‘I wanna hear those beautiful sounds you make when you are so close. I won’t allow you to cum until I say so you whimper and groan and I fucking love it. Your slick will be everywhere, dripping down your thighs. I just want you a quivering mess when I pound into you.’_ Alec could picture the sight making his heart race with want.

 ** _‘Alpha.’_** This statement was followed by the heart eyed emoji.

Wanting to hear more of what Magnus has to say, Alec says, _‘Now you tell me, Mags. Tell me what you want.’_

The three dots were planted on his screen for a minute indicating that Magnus was typing. When his message was sent, Alec smiled slightly.

**_‘I want your hands to be all over my body, slowly moving over my nipples. You can feel them get harder under your fingertips. They are so sensitive now that I’m close to my heat. God, Alpha, I want to feel you tracing every curve of my body, eventually going down between my legs. Alexander… I need your mouth on me. I need you in me. I need you.’_ **

Alec’s mouth was watering at the text. He was quick to reply, _‘I just wanna push you against the wall. Have you wrapped around me. I want to bite and kiss every inch of your skin. I want your nails to dig into my back, leaving your own marks while I leave mine.’_

**_‘God, Alpha. Tell me. Tell me more!’_ **

_‘You’re turning me on so badly, baby, and I’m in a meeting.’_ The Alpha looks around the room. Some bigshot Beta from Idris is talking. Going on and on and on. Izzy looks at her brother and rolls her eyes. She seems just as bored as Alec.

The older Lightwood returns to his phone to see the new text from his boyfriend. 

**_‘You little rebel.’_ **

_‘I’m so going to punish you when I get home, Omega.’_

**_‘What are you going to do? You going to spank me?’_** This was followed by a winking face emoji.

 _‘Maybe. But not with my hand…. With a belt. The same belt that is wrapped around my hips right now. I’ll slide it out and whip you while you moan and shiver. I will watch as bruises form on your beautiful brown skin. It will look so beautiful. You are so fucking beautiful.’_ Just thinking about the bruises forming on Magnus’ ass was enough to make the alpha’s head explode. God. Could time go any slower!

**_‘More! Tell me more! Please.’_ **

_‘Please, what?’_ Alec wasn’t done teasing.

**_‘Please, Alpha.’_ **

The Alpha bit his lip to try and silence the incoming growl that has crawled up his throat, _‘Since you asked so nicely, I’ll continue. I’ll make you beg. I’ll fuck you until you can’t feel your legs. I’ll whisper in your ear to cum for me while you scream my name. I’ll pull your hair, making your whole-body jerk backwards onto me.’_

**_‘Alpha. Alpha, when will your meeting be over?’_ **

_‘Why? We’re just getting started. Are you touching yourself?’_

  ** _‘Do you want me to?’_**

_‘No. You must wait for me. Don’t you dare touch your cock. The meeting is closing. I want you in some… lovely… underwear when I come home.’_

**_‘What underwear are you thinking about, Alpha? What colour?’_ **

_‘Panties. Frilly. Black.’_

Alec blushed slightly at his own demanding self. This powerplay was something new to the bedroom for himself and Magnus but it is something both the Alpha and Omega really enjoy. Magnus loves to be dominated and Alec loves to dominate.  So, it was a win-win situation. It was perfect for blowing off steam after a long day at the insitute. 

**_‘Yes, Alpha.’_ **

Suddenly a voice came from across the room, ‘This meeting is over. Everyone get back to work.’

Alec sighed in relief. Finally!

_‘The meeting has ended. I’ll be home in five minutes. You better be prepared.’_

Then came two words that caused Alec to jump up and run out the door.

**_‘Yes, Alpha.’_ **

**_***_ **

****

Magnus was in nothing but a silk robe when Alec rushes home. He sees his lover in the middle of the living room, making himself a drink. The alpha could smell his mate from here. He smelt of rain after a long summers day. Like oak and earth. It made Alec sigh.

Alec comes up behind and wraps his arms around the smaller man and kisses his neck, right above the mating mark. That drives Magnus wild when he does that. Something about his strong arms embracing him makes the omega’s knees weaken.

“You’re late.” Magnus says.

“I know, baby.” Alec whispers, still kissing his mate’s neck.

Magnus can feel the Alpha’s cock start to get hard through his jeans. The alpha starts pressing into him and Magnus starts wiggling his butt to get closer. Slick already leaking.

Alec starts kissing the omega’s ear and says, "I want to fuck you."

“Am I still being punished for earlier?”

“Yes. You’re going to get punished for turning me on during a meeting. I should’ve been listening but all I could do was think about your tight ass and soft skin.”

Magnus shudders, “Please, Alpha. Take me.”

Soon, Magnus’ robe falls to the floor. Leaving him standing there in his black panties. They are really cute. They have dark strips and lace around the legs. They even have a cute bow in the front. A wet patch is on the lace as his slick is drenching his hole.

“God, baby. You did as you were told.” Alec kisses him, “You did so good following my instructions.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” The omega teases, “Do you like them?”

“Fuck yes. They look perfect on you… but it’s too bad that you aren’t gonna be wearing them for long.”

He then pulls down Magnus’ panties and they fall around his ankle.

Alec stands there, still behind his mate. His large hands gripping onto the cheeks of his ass.

The Alpha then pulled his hand back and collided his palm to the omegas ass. Magnus gasps at the sensation. Then Alec unwraps his leather belt from his trousers, only to force the belt onto the omegas cheeks. Each slap of the alpha’s belt brought not only a new

sting to one of Magnus’ asscheeks, but a quiver to his already hard cock.  It stung like hell, but there was that certain something in Magnus that wanted more, he whimpers out, "H-harder, harder, Alexander."

Alec, in response, chuckled and began to spank Magnus harder and harder. It left forming beautiful busies on the globes. Magnus’ legs quivers and buckles with ever slap.

Alec pulls back suddenly, dropping the belt, to unbutton his jeans. He pulls them down his thighs, takes off his jacket then takes his shirt and pulls it up. The shirt is still on him, but the fabric is exposing his muscular chest which is covered with runes and hair.

The omega can feel his alpha’s large hard cock pressing against him.

Alec uses his mate’s slick to lube up his cock, bends Magnus over the couch’s arm and enters him in one hard thrust.

Magnus moans out, biting his lower lip.

The omega then freezes, “A-are you wearing a condom?”

“No.” Was the reply.

“Alexander… I could get pregnant….”

“Good. I want you round and full of my pups. It is my job to love and breed you.”

Magnus tears up slightly, pulling his head back to kiss his husband, “Then breed me, Alpha.”

Alec growls animalistically, “I am going to put my pups in you. Breed you so full."

The alpha starts to pound into the smaller man. Creating a harsh friction.

“Fuck! A-alpha!”

“Keep moaning for me, baby.” Alec roars, “Let everyone know how loud you get.”

Magnus mellows out and howls in pleasure, “ALEXANDER! Ah-Ah-OH!”

His motion is picking up. Alec holds onto the omegas hips, watching as the forming bruises on Magnus’ ass get bigger and more purple with each thrust.

“Alpha, please cum in me. Get me pregnant! Ah-Ah- Fuck!” Magnus babbles, slurring his words, “P- please, fill me with your pups... Breed me!”

“God, Mags, I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum in me, Alpha. Breed me, Please!”

Alec explodes his knot into his mate with the words running in his mind. His eardrums hammer, and every muscle turning into jelly.

Magnus feels each glob of cum and he can even feel it hitting the inside of his gut. That is when he cums as well. All over the sofa below. His slick gushing out at this point. The omega shivers and collapses bringing his Alpha down with him.

After another minute Alec pulls out. Cum starts dripping from Magnus’ ass onto his panties, which are still around his ankles.

Then a knock was heard from the front door.

Alec curses then pulls his jeans up and fixes his shirt. The omega finds the strength to move and put his robe back on, putting the panties in his pocket.

Alec opens the door to find Clary and Jace.

“Hey, bro. Ready?” The other alpha asks.

“Ready for what?”

“The dinner? You and Magnus double date with me and Clary tonight? Did you forget?”

Alec was dumbfounded, “Shit.”

Clary pushes past to leave the brothers talking. She finds Magnus and smiles. He stunk of sex making her giggle.

“You stink of sex and alpha. Did me and Jace interrupt something?”

Magnus laughs lightly, “You guys just missed the show actually.”

“Gross.” She chuckles, “Did you guys wear protection?”

“No.”

“What?” the other omega looks shocked, “Mags, you do know that that could make you…”

He stops her, “I know. Alec and I made a sudden agreement to try.”

“Are you sure about this? You guys have only been mated for a few months.”

Magnus smiles at her, “He’s my true mate and I love him. And to be honest, I can’t wait to have his pups. I’ve always wanted to have them, but I’ve never had the right Alpha to have them with. But… Alexander is my true mate. My one and only. Giving him a pup is a blessing I am humble to create.”

The redhead beams and hugs her friend, “Then I wish you all the luck… As long as I’m godparent.”

The male omega laughs lightly, “Of course.”


End file.
